


5 minute fic, Supercorp angst

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [54]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: So, I had a few minutes today, only about ten, not nearly enough to properly flesh this out or even edit it properly.Either way, if you like angst you should like this.Be warned though, this WILL NOT be pleasant for any Supercorp shippers who don't like angst.





	5 minute fic, Supercorp angst

So, I had a few minutes today, only about ten, not nearly enough to properly flesh this out or even edit it properly.

Either way, if you like angst you should like this.

Be warned though, this WILL NOT be pleasant for any Supercorp shippers who don't like angst.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lexa stands before a pair of gravestones her head in her hands. Her shoulders are hunched and tears roll down her face in a never ending stream. Beside her, her wife, Clarke, wraps and arm around her shoulders; offering a silent comfort that Lexa so desperately needs.

Around them National City stands silent. The skies are darkened by storm clouds, the entire city is motionless. Before them lays a field of well tended grass, lined by row after row of headstones . But it is the one before them that breaks Lexa's heart

Here lie Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers  
Our heroes, our friends, our family  
Taken too soon  
May they rest eternal in the light of Rao

As she looks down to the freshly laid grasses her heart breaks once more. Her mothers had died only days before, killed by a madman. Somehow, someone had leaked her mother's identity to the Joker. In a strange turn the man had left Gotham, determined to prove himself against the supers. He had set bombs all around the city, and then he had raided L-corp. Stories bounded even now about what had happened, but Lexa knew the truth. 

The Joker had killed Lena, and even as she raced across the city Kara had felt it. She had felt it as her soulmate was taken from her. She had crashed to earth, and Lexa knew, her mother had died from a broken heart. She had died as she laid cratered in the street staring up at the sky above, tears flowing from her eyes.

 

Lexa crumples under the weight, under the pain and she feels Clarke fall to her knees beside her. Beside them she can see Maggie holding her Aunt Alex up. She knows Alex blames herself, she knows Alex will never forgive herself. Wondering what might have been if she had been minutes faster. Alex had killed the joker, thrown him off her mothers balcony and to the city streets below even as a scream of loss tore from her throat.

But that didn't make it any easier, didn't make their loss any less. And so it is that they stay there before the headstone whispering their goodbyes


End file.
